vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soujirou Mibu
Summary Soujirou Mibu is a member of the Eastern Expedition. A practitioner of the Ishigami Shinto Ryu style, he seeks to become "the strongest sword" and thus tests his mettle against the Yatsukahagi alongside his fellows in their quest to overthrow Hajun. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Soujirou Mibu, God of the Sword Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Samurai, Distortion user, Member of the Eastern Expedition | Gudou God, God of the Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown), Enhanced Senses (His senses are enhanced to the point that he has no blind spots and can perceive spiritual, cross-dimensional, and temporal attacks), can adjust the weight of his body to be able to run/move on water, Precognition (Has a sixth sense that warns him of danger), Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Conceptual Manipulation (Can attack someone on a conceptual level), Time Manipulation (Can cut the future), can create cutting phenomenon with his killing intent, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Conceptual attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Soujirou could still act inside), Power Nullification (Could force the activation of his power even after Tenma Sukuna used his Taikyoku) Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Reality Warping (He can transfer the effects of a cut onto another target, slash a target and intentionally delay its effect, and move any latent effects from a slash onto another target) Law Manipulation (Taikyoku users impose their own Law into the world and warp already existing laws. Capable of also cutting other laws), Conceptual Manipulation ( Type 1; Can cut through concepts), Fate Manipulation (Can cut the concept of fate itself), Causality Manipulation (His law of cutting will still affect the target if the blade were to be warded off it’s path), Acausality (Type 5), Space-Time Manipulation (Can cut space and time), Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation (Can cut nothingness), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies his own Law. In this case, Soujirou is the "blade"), Non-Corporeal, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Cut apart a tsunami larger than a mountain. Traded blows with Shiori and Keishirou. Able to also trade blows with the Tenmas, who can destroy mountain ranges without utilizing their Taikyoku), can bypass durability in a number of ways | High Outerverse level (As a Gudou God, Soujirou exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, along with Shiori and Ryuusui, Soujirou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 60) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Tenma Morei’s non-Taikyoku imbued lightning attacks as well as conventional lightning, can strike within a ten-thousandth of a second) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Took hits from Keishirou and Shiori, able to take on the Tenmas, who are able to bust mountain ranges without using their Taikyoku). Regeneration makes him hard to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Several meters (Can release shockwaves with his attacks) | High''' Outerveral '''Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: Very skilled combatant and swordsman, knowing everything there is to the sword itself and it’s ways of combat | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Soujirou doesn't understand the nature of his Distortion. Thus he can only exercise its power unconsciously rather than at will. Despite his claimed ability to cut through anything, he is unable to fully cut something that is truly infinite (ex. Shiori’s Taikyoku) or of all other aspects without the use of Taikyoku | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * 石上神道流 (Ishigami Shinto Ryu): Fighting style of Soujirou Mibu. Build upon the killing intent and spirit of the practitioner. Soujirou is master of this way, having learned many techniques which includes : ** 首飛ばしの閾風ーー甲の第二 ・ 蝿声 (Kubitobashi no Kaze--Kou no Daini ・ Sabae):A high level technique of the Shinto fighting style. Normally used as a way to diminish the spirit of the target, Soujirou Mibu marvelous killing intent turns it into long ranged slashes. Due to this slashes being his own will, they can track his enemies without even having visual perception of them and the more murderous killing intent he releases, the more powerful it becomes, albeit he needs to keep it in check against powerful enemies. As a Gudou God, it becomes an infallible cutting phenomenon that is impossible to avoid and defend against; one that divides the universe itself. ** 級長戸辺颶風 (Shinatobe no Kaze): A technique that turns murderous intent into a sword. Despite the fact it doesn’t cause any big phenomenon, it releases precises slashes at close range without having to draw his sword, it cannot be predicted and therefore is impossible to dodge. As a Gudou God, he no longer has to swing his sword one hundred times to raise one hundred slashes, but only shake his katana once to raise one hundred million slashes, attack that becomes an absolute truth, even Shiori couldn’t find through her infinite possibilities a way to escape it and thus had to endure it through her defense as a Gudou God. ** 早馳風・御言の伊吹 (Hayachi・Mikoto no Ibuki): Mystery of the Ishigami Shinto Ryu. Through the body judgement and the line of sight, it allows its user to attack from the blind spot of the enemy. Because of this, target cannot even perceive the sword movements and falls into the illusion of being devoured by numerous invisible beasts. As a Gudou God, it can be said to be the ultimate sword attack. Attack transcending concepts such as speed, skill, exploding the elements that exists between him and his opponent, turning the universe itself into swords that can reach any place, cutting phenomenon impossible to escape, severing the World of Poison, world of Tenma Akuro . * Unknown Distortion: Mibu Soujirou’s Distortion. The extent of this ability is unknown as Soujirou is unaware of its nature, thus he can only use it unconsciously. Soujirou states that whoever fought against him "died". This isn't some kind of physical cutting attack, but something beyond, a higher dimensional form of conceptual cutting. Idea of slashing itself, absolute severance whether it was Tenmas themselves, or even visions of the future. Soujirou only managed to understand this power after becoming a God. * Kajiri Kamui - Kei Tsunushi Futsumitama no ken: [https://i.gyazo.com/a0458b6d2e11ec7e4bb8596f92321e80.jpg Soujirou's Taikyoku, Gudou type, born from his desire I want to become a blade. Desire to become the strongest swordsman in the world. It's the ultimate destination Soujirou has long sought. But everything would eventually be cut, leaving nothing for the God of the Sword.] Eventually, he found a person to love and cut forever, one that desires to receive the gleam of his sword, one in which he desires to reach her core. Ability of this law is "cutting all that exists". From the physical to the metaphysical, tangible or intangible, concrete or abstract, everything is severed. Lifespan, luck, law, soul, distance, time, infinite possibilies, fate, space, dimensions, spirits, All is slashed. While his Taikyoku may seem to be surpassed, it will still affect his targets. First the flesh is severed, then his law goes deeper down to the "core" of everything. Moreover, as this Law turns Soujirou into the "sword" himself, this ability works with anything, even chopsticks or even bare handed will cause a cutting phenomenon. Logic no longer applies to him, so idea that a single swing result in a single slash is nonexistent. There's no concept of swinging, so everthing is hit. Distance doesn't even matter as it is cut too, so his distance infinite. Key: Base | Gudou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings